Movement (Dundorf)
Sea Green |party_name = Bewegung |Leader = Dorothea Grübel |Slogan = "Bewegung für alle" |Foundation = 4359 |Headquarters = Nordenhaus, Dundorf |Youth wing = Jungendbewegung |Student wing = Studentenbewegung |Membership = 21,367 |Ideology = Liberalism; Social Democracy |Political position = Centre to Centre-left |Affiliation = Democrats for Discourse |Colour = Sea Green |Seats1 Title = Bundestag |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Bundesstaat |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet |Seats3 = |Website = www.bewegung.df |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dundorf |political parties = Political Parties |elections = Most Recent General Election}} Bewegung (English: Movement) is a centrist political party in Dundorf that was founded by Dorothea Grübel in 4359 to contest the anticipated 4363 election. However, following the 4358-4060 Dundorf Political Crisis and the onset of early elections, Bewegung failed to win seats to the Bundestag. Since August 4352, it holds 77 seats in the Bundestag and governs as part of a centre-left coalition with the NAP-VF and KPD. Timeline March 4359 ''- Bewegung is founded by children's author and illustrator Dorothea Grübel. The party's first conference is held in Nordenhaus. ''April 4359 ''- After its first month, Bewegung has a membership of 11'531. Grübel announces her gender-equal frontbench team.The Bundestag votes for early elections, leaving the party unprepared and under-resourced to fight an early federal election. The party executive decide not to nominate a presidential candidate and instead focus on their legislative agenda. ''May 4359 ''- Although Bewegung fail to win seats in the Bundestag, the early elections produce a highly fractured parliament. Political commentators suggest that a stable, majority government will prove elusive, paving the way for another snap poll later in the year. ''October 4359 ''- Coalition negotiations fail, resulting in the Bundestag voting overwhelming for fresh elections the following month. ''November 4359 ''- Nicknamed the 'Great Dismissal', the November 4359 election leaves only three parties in the Bundestag as voters flock to the traditional mainstream parties for stability. The First Ludendorf Government is formed between the NAP-VF and the KPD. ''March 4361 ''- At the party conference in Kleite, Dorothea Grübel is re-elected as party chairwoman by 98.7% of voting delegates. ''May 4362 ''- Matthias Gehring is nominated as the party's presidential candidate for the November 4353 election, while Dorothea Grübel is announced as the party's leading candidate for the Bundestag. ''June 4362 - ''Opinion polls consistently place Bewegung above 10% nationally, raising the prospect it will enter parliament for the first time. ''July 4362 ''- The DPD lays down a motion of no confidence in the incumbent government. With the support of centrist rebels from the NAP-VF, the motion narrowly passes, resulting in snap elections the following month. ''August 4362 ''- Matthias Gehring places third in the presidential race with 15.11% of the vote. Bewegung subsequently endorse the DPD in the second round. In the legislative elections, Bewegung take 77 seats and replace the KPD to become the third largest party in the Bundestag, behind the NAP-VF and the DPD. The PNF also enter the Bundestag for the first time. ''October 4362 ''- After two months of negotiations between all parties, Bewegung enter a three-way coalition with the NAP-VF and KPD. The party secures four cabinet positions: Foreign Affairs, Finance, Education and Culture, and Trade and Industry. ''March 4363 ''- Grübel is re-elected as Party chairwoman with 98.3% of the vote at the party's conference in Wolfsdorf; Julia Hein is elected as the party's parliamentary leader. ''March 4365 - ''Grübel is re-elected as Party chairwoman with 97% of the vote at the party's conference in Karlsborn; she is also announced as the party's nominee for President for the August 4365 election. 'Legislative Elections' 'Presidential Elections''' Category:Political parties in Dundorf